


the sound of frozen dreams

by flowersforgraves



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Sometimes Connor sleeps on the floor.





	the sound of frozen dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).

> "absolute unconditional loyalty" oh, did you mean an opportunity to indulge my desire to write about these horrible codependent bastards?
> 
> ([morne's title generator was a lifesaver](https://perchance.org/titlesforfunandprofit))

Connor wakes up all at once, like Murph's dumped a bucket of water on him again, except not nearly as pleasant. He turns immediately to his twin's bed, forcing his breathing to slow down when he sees Murphy still sleeping peacefully. 

He gets up, bare feet quiet on the cold floor, and hesitates next to the bed. Murphy would want him to get into bed with him, he knows, but -- it's bad. It's bad, and his nightmares are getting more and more real, and he doesn't deserve comfort the way he wants it. If he can hurt Murphy in a dream, if he can live without Murphy in a dream, the reality can't be too far behind.

So he sits, cross-legged on the floor next to Murphy's bed, and listens to his twin breathe. It's a compromise he doesn't want to make, he should just go back to his own bed and be miserable there, but Connor is weak and needs to know his brother is safe. 

Murphy stirs but doesn't wake, so Connor leans against the leg of the bed and shuts his eyes. The floor is cold, and he knows it'll fuck up his back tomorrow, but that's fine. He deserves pain now if he's going to wind up hurting Murph later.

-

Apparently at some point he'd fallen asleep, because he wakes to a hand in his hair and sleepy mumbling in his ear. "Conn? What-- what's going on? Why're you on the floor?" Murphy blinks himself awake, reaching for Connor instinctively.

"Didn't want to wake you," Connor says, sleep-drunk.

"Nightmares?" Murphy asks, much more awake than Connor is. 

When Connor begrudgingly nods, Murphy sighs. "Connor... Conn. I don't fuckin' care if you don't want to wake me up. You need me, you come fucking sleep in my bed, yeah?"

Connor shrugs, words gone. He doesn't want to make a promise, because they don't lie to each other, not now, not ever, but he just wants to go to sleep on the floor again, preemptive punishment for sins as yet uncommitted. 

Murphy has other ideas. "No, Conn, now. Come up here." He tugs on Connor's hair, and Connor forces himself up to his feet. "This is one where you feel like you shouldn't be close to me?"

Connor nods, still soundless. 

"Is it gonna help if I tell you I need you to stay with me?" Murphy asks. "'Cause I want to sleep next to you. We'll go sleep and then in the morning we'll figure this shit out, okay?"

He pulls the blanket aside, beckoning Connor closer. And Connor is weak, again, and crawls in next to Murphy gratefully, clinging to his twin as soon as he can. Murphy pets his hair, holds him tight, says, "Sleep," and so they do.


End file.
